h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Powers
This lists all the powers seen in the series. Unlike their natural abilities which stem from their physiology like a bird's ability to fly or a feline's enhanced senses, merpeople powers are magical in nature and defy the laws of nature. Most merpeople powers are connected to or are affiliated with water and the sea. Humans changed into merpeople via the Moon Pool, gain only a few powers. Three humans gain one power over water between them while one gains all three water powers. Natural-born mermaids are born with all mermaid powers, including some that human-turned-merperson do not possess. However, natural or sea-born mermaids need to be taught how to summon and use these powers. Sickness can affect their abilities, and as a result, they can sneeze fire, ice or other symptoms. Water-based Powers 'Hydrokinesis' Hydrokinesis is the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. It's also used to mold water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine and three-headed snakes. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. Hydrokinesis.gif Tumblr nkgshxc0w61uotqdzo1 r3 250.gif|Zac throwing a water ball (gif) Charlotte-h2o-3.gif|Charlotte molding the water into three snakes (gif) CleoHdro-Kinesis.gif CharlotteHydro.gif When a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is greatly strengthened to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air and wind. List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Ondina *Mimmi *Erik *Cam Mitchell (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Weilan *Amaris *Jewel *Naia *Ava 'Hydro-Cryokinesis' Hydro-Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. This ability can cause things to become brittle enough to break, such as an electronic lock. Hydro-Cryokinesis can be used to freeze an entire person, since large portion of human body is made out of water. It can also be used to render people immobile by freezing only their wet clothing. Mixed with Hydrokinesis, this power can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. At first, it implies that Hydro-Cryokinesis could only freeze things with water over it. But several times in season one, Emma was able to freeze, cool, and lock objects with her powers without the aids of water. This could imply that she can freeze the small water molecules around those dry objects. EmmaHCryo.gif Emma-using-Hydro-Cryokinesis.gif H2o1.gif|Emma using this power for the first time (gif) H2o-charlotte-vs-cleo-o.gif Hcryo.gif CharlotteHCryo.gif If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is drastically enhanced to full-fledged Cryokinesis in which one can freely create and control solid ice, snow, frost, sleet, flurries, hail, and cold with much less water in the vicinity. One can also summon incredibly powerful snowstorms, avalanches, snowfall, or blizzards. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Lyla *Cam Mitchell (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Hydro-Thermokinesis' Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat and boil the water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. It means that Thermokinesis is the most volatile and dangerous of all three original powers. Throughout the series, we discover that this power can easily get out of control. Thermokinesis is most useful when the merpeople need to dry off their tails faster. File:Y-09Hv.gif File:Rikki boiling water.gif File:Erik Drying Himself.gif File:Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo4 400.gif MWakdM.gif WaterDisappearing.gif If a mermaid with this ability is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis: the power to create and control fire, flame and heat, as well as the ability to generate and control pure lightning and electricity. In the episode "A Magnetic Attraction" Rikki is shown to be controlling the vastly powerful moonlight energy trapped deep within the walls of the cavern. She is said to have accessed a special and deep connection with moon pool itself. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Lyla *Mimmi *Ondina *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Erik 'Gelidkinesis' Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like compound. A mermaid or merman using it also shows the ability to change its viscosity (making jelly to catch Cleo's fish). In the episode "Queen for a Day", Bella's allergic reaction affected her mermaid powers, which caused her powers to be channeled through sneezing. Every liquid present in that same room was affected by this ability. File:Gelidkinesis2.gif File:Gelidkinesis24.gif File:Bella using Gelidkinesis in a slop.gif File:Gelidkinesis23.gif File:Gelidkinesis3.gif File:Gelidkinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley 'Substanciakinesis' Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden the water into a substance similar to glass or crystal. File:Water Mermaid 2.jpg File:Substanciakinesis3.gif File:Substanciakinesis.gif File:Substanciakinesis2.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley Weather Powers 'Aerokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control the air and wind. Merpeople with this elemental ability can create whirlwinds, tornadoes, or even funnels of air. This is a enhanced version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori, Lyla and Ondina. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. LylaAerokinesis.gif|Lyla using Aerokinesis to try and take away Zac's powers (gif) H2o-girls-powers-together-o.gif|The girls using powerful Aerokinesis (gif) Aero1.gif|Charlotte using powerful aerokinesis (gif) Tumblr nr8mjmUZeX1suq72co4 250.gif Aero2.gif CleoAerokinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Ondina *Sirena *Weilan 'Atmokinesis' The power to control and manipulate the weather itself and its various aspects. It's a natural ability. File:RitaAtmo.gif|Rita creating a storm in a bottle (gif) File:Nixie Create a Storm.jpg|Nixie creating a cloud in a bottle Electrokinesis in jar.png ZRgGDn.gif|Sirena making it rain (gif) 6Ypu5E.gif|Sirena making it thunder (gif) 7L18v6.gif|Ondina creating a storm cloud (gif) List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All natural merpeople 'Combined Atmokinesis' This is a supremely powerful combined ability that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each amplified weather-related ability) combine their powers of air and wind, ice and snow, and lighting and electricity grants them complete control over the weather and its various elemental aspects. This is first seen in "Stormy Weather". They have shown the capability to create even stronger thunderstorms, and electrical storms and have greater control over them. File:Storm.png File:LastElectro.gif RikkiElectro.gif Electrokinesis.jpg CombinedAtmokinesis.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick 'Cryokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control the ice and snow. Merpeople with this elemental ability can create solid ice, blizzards, or making snow. This is a enhanced version of Hydro-Cryokinesis, and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. File:EmmaCryo.gif|Emma freezing the watermelon (gif) File:Cryokinesis.gif|Charlotte freezing the door (gif) File:Frosted.jpg H2o-2x09-o.gif|Emma making it snow (gif) List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Electrokinesis' The power to generate and control electricity/lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick, Nixie, Rita Santos, Sirena and was used by Zac Blakely through the Trident. File:ElectroRikki.gif File:Electrokinesis.gif File:Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo7 400.gif File:Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo3 400.gif Electrokinesis in jar.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Rita Santos *Nixie *Zac Blakely (via Trident) *Sirena 'Pyrokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control fire. A mermaid with this elemental ability can create, manipulate and control fire at will. This is a enhanced version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford, Evie, and Sirena. File:Pyrokinesis.gif PyrokinesisRikki.gif Rikki's fire.png Pyrokinesis.jpg Rikki In Fire.jpg Ring of Fire.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Sirena (temporarily) Other Merpeople Powers 'Essence Manipulation' Essence Manipulation is the power to manipulate an object's or person's essence. To take the essence, one only has touch the object or person. Mimmi demonstrated that power when she took Evie's Essence and tried to remove her newly acquired mermaid tail. File:Essence Taking.png List of Merpeople to have This Power: *Mimmi 'Invisibility' Invisibility is a power that all natural merpeople have. It allows them to become invisible, with legs or tails, in or out of water. It is also shown that they can not stay invisible forever. The user puts their hand in a fist motion and move it half circle. It almost looks like they encase themselves in a bubble. Rita is the only mermaid that seems to be able to use her powers to see invisible merpeople, as shown when she sees Zac in her office after he stole a test. This power is like a magically enhanced version of a parrotfish's ability to hide its scent by encasing itself in a bubble. LylaInvisibility.gif Invisibility.gif|Lyla and Sirena turning invisible (gif) Tumblr nmf5i94kCN1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Mimmi and Rita turning invisible (gif) MimmiWeilanOndinaInvisibility.gif MimmiOndinaInvisibility.gif|Ondina and Mimmi turning invisible (gif) List of Merpeople to have This Power: *All natural Merpeople 'Invisibility Detection' Invisibility Detection is the ability to see invisible merpeople. It is currently owned by Rita Santos and temporarily owned by Zac Blakely when he was using the Trident. File:InvisibilityDetection.gif File:Invisibility Detection.png List of Merpeople to have This Power: *Rita Santos *Zac Blakely (via Trident) 'Limited Transformation' Along with speed swimming, it is one of the most used merperson abilities in all three series. When a merperson is completely dry, their tails transform into human legs. Just a one drop can change them into their mer-forms. Ten seconds after touching water, they will revert back to their true forms. All clothing, including tops, accessories and watches are absorbed by the merperson and vanish during their transformation. Only moon rings remain in both forms as they are magical themselves. Humans who have changed into merpeople possess this power since their first transformation. Since natural merpeople do not have a human form, they can cast a spell to give them legs with the Full Moon or a moon ring. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: * All merpeople Precognition Precognition is the power to see the future, through visions and predictions. With this power, one can see how events might turn out. White Mermaid saw the thieves coming to steal her treasure before they even learned of her location and she knew about the danger Stanley Finch posed before he even came to Dolphin City. List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *White Mermaid 'Siren Singing' Siren Singing is an ability that allows the mermaid to put a person (usually a man) into an irresistible, hypnotic trance in which he will follow the her around or obey the mermaid's whim and desires without question. There are two known siren songs, each with slightly different effects on human males but both, when sung by a real mermaid can enchant land men. File:SirenSinging3.JPG File:SirenSinging2.JPG File:SirenSinging.JPG List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Sirena *Canadian Mermaid *Cleo Sertori (under the influence of the Full Moon) 'Speed-Swimming' Speed-Swimming is one of the most used merperson abilities in H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. It allows merpeople to swim at the speed of 600 km/h. Their body is encased in bubbles and use it as a jet stream to swim faster. This power is mostly used for racing other merpeople or escaping from boats and other merpeople, or just to get somewhere faster. File:Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo3 400.gif File:Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo10 400.gif File:Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo7 400.gif File:Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo5 400.gif File:Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo7 400.gif Tumblr nrm6eeaISc1uotqdzo3 400.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All Merpeople 'Telekinesis' Telekinesis is the power to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. With this power, the user can levitate objects, hold an object in place, pull objects towards the user, push objects away from the user, and alter an object's directional course. File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg|Zac using Telekinesis on Lyla File:Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg File:NixieTelekinesis.gif|Nixie levitating a glass (gif) Tumblr mqs6yt2C1L1ru09vqo1 500.gif|Lyla levitating a photo cube (gif) List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Erik *Ondina *Mimmi *Erik *Weilan 'Telepathy' Telepathy is the ability to communicate without the use of any known human senses. With this power, one can contact another person mentally, without fear that someone overhearing the conversation. The White Mermaid could enter the dreams of other mermaids to inform them of her visions and predictions. However she could communicate with them when the mermaids were awake as seen when she told the girls where the galleon was. File:White Mermaid.png File:White Mermaid Close-up.jpg File:White Mermaid in The Light.png List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *White Mermaid 'Volume Reduction' Volume Reduction is the ability to shrink objects. The hand motion for this power is to use the thumb and index finger and move up and down with the fingers. The first time we see the Merpeople using this power is in "Sirena's Secret". Zac uses this power to improve Carly and Cam's vocal chords, while the mermaids used it to shrink lemons and Sirena's vocal chords. Rita mentions that it can be extremely useful to a mermaid caught in a cave-in or in an encounter with a killer whale. This power is not seen being used after "Sirena's Secret." This power may be linked to water pressure. File:Volume Reduction.png Volume_Reduction1.gif|Rita using Volume Reduction with lemon List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All natural merpeople 'Vision Sharing' This is a power that is unique to Mimmi and Zac and is possibly only shared between siblings. Throughout season 2, Mimmi has been able to see what Zac sees at certain times. In Discovery, Mimmi saw the same vision that Zac had while Sirena was using her Moon Ring on him. In Awakening, Mimmi was able to see what Zac was seeing while he was in a full moon trance. In Supersized, Zac saw what Mimmi was seeing when she was in trouble. It is unknown why the connection only started happening when she and Zac met. Sirena and Aquata have a similar but far weaker version. They can feel each other's presence in the water if they are near enough. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Zac Blakely *Mimmi Tower of Light Tower of Light is both seen and mentioned in the season three finale "Graduation." It is actually made of the Moon Pool's sea water and was originally made by the Irish mermaid Eva (whom the comet was named after) in 1740; and is again made by Bella (who had replaced Emma), Cleo, and Rikki in the show. The tower was used to stop a comet from hitting the earth in both situations. It is also possible that this is a power and an ability, even though it has been created in two totally separate locations: Mako Island and the Sea Caves of Ireland, which is the very same sea cave where Bella became a mermaid at the age of nine. File:The Tower of Light.jpg File:H2o-tower-of-light-o.gif File:Normal bscap342.jpg File:The-finale-of-season-3-h2o-o.gif File:Normal bscap323.jpg File:H2o-the-finale-o.gif List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Isabella Hartley *Eva † Category:Known things Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Merpeople Powers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets